Not So Happy Campers - Part 1
Twenty-twoPenelopeadolescents arrive on the island to learn they will be spending eight weeks at a rundown summer camp to compete for one hundred thousand dollars. The host divides them into two teams, introduces them to the camp cook, and inaugurates their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. Plot The episode starts off with Chris introducing himself as the host of Total Drama Island and greeting the audience from Camp Wawanakwa, which is located "somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario". He tells the viewers that twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at a summer camp, where they will participate in various challenges every three days and the winning team will receive a reward. The losing team will have to vote one of their own members off the island at the Campfire Ceremony, where campers with will receive marshmallows, as a form of immunity. After the ceremony, the camper who gets voted off will take a walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island forever. The numbers of the remaining campers will dwindle down each week with the last one achieving cheap tabloid fame, and winning a small fortune of $100,000 (which, according to Chris, will probably be blown in a week). All of the dramatic moments will be caught by the hundreds of cameras situated all over the island. He says that when the campers arrive, they may seem ticked off, due to them being told that they would be staying in a five-star resort. Chris is then shown at the Dock of Shame and is ready to meet the first eleven campers. Chris informs the audience that if they look angry, it is because they were told that they would be staying at a five-star resort. Skye is the first contestant to arrive, Chris greets her and asks if she is excited to be there, she responds with that she would rather be at home but for $100,000, she would be happy to be competing. Chris introduces the next contestant, Chase, he gets off the boat and drops his stuff in shock, and asks Chris if it is some kind of joke. Chris tells him that this is the real deal and insults Chase by saying that he's a police pup and he shouldn't complain so much, Chase angrily walks over and stands next to Skye. The next contestant to get off is Tundra, she greets Chris, and says that she is happy to be competing. And Chase in the background states he doesn't want to be here, but Chris says he doesn't care what he says. Rubble gets off the boat happily and walks over to Chris and gives him licks him. Chris tells Rubble he doesn't like being licked by weird dogs, Rubble says that he isn't a weird dog and Chris should respect him, Chris simply tells him to get away from him before problems start. Austin gets off the boat with a hockey stick in one paw and his helmet in the other, Chase asks him why he has it. Austin replies that he thought that there would be a hockey rink here, but Chris breaks the news saying that there isn't, Austin says he doesn't mind but you can tell he does mind. Rocky arrives next and doesn't seem to happy with the situation, Chris tells him that everything is perfectly safe, Rocky then replies that he will make sure he cleans up the island before he gets booted off. Topher gets off next and greets Chris quickly and says that he is a big fan of Chris, e tells Chris that his cat at home is based off of Chef and Topher himself plays Chris, Chris is creeped out by this and tells Topher to stand with the others. Benny arrives shortly after and trips while getting off the boat, Rocky runs over to him and helps him while asking if he's ok, Benny's glasses are broke and Rocky says that he will fix them for him, meanwhile Chris and Austin are laughing and Rocky tells them to knock it off. Marshall arrives but doesn't get off when the boat passes by, everyone yells at him that he missed the stop, and Marshall jumps off and swims back and joins the others, Chase calls him a idiot and everyone laughs but Rocky. Lilac gets off and grabs a rope and throws it into the air and it lands on Chris, Chris gets angry and asks what that was for, she says she was trying to perform a trick, Chris tells her to get over with the others before he gets the police. And the last contestant of the first 11 is Kiki, he gets off the boat and licks the dock, Chris gets grossed out and asks him what he's doing, Kiki says he is trying to be one with nature, Topher calls him a weirdo and steps back and falls off the dock. Chris tells everyone to settle down as the next 11 will be arriving soon. Chase is surprised and asks Chris is there really more contestants, Chris says yes and Chase sighs. Penelope arrives next, and when she gets off the boat she smiles at everyone and begins to sing but everyone tells her to stop. Chris tells her that singing isn't allowed, and she walks away saying she thinks that is dumb. Jared gets off next and is happy to be with all the ladies, he walks towards Tundra and tries to hit on her, she kicks him in the groin and he falls to the ground, which the others end up laughing at him. Zuma arrives next on his hover craft and jumps onto the docks, Chris asks him why he wasn't on the boat and Zuma says that his hovercraft can float on water, and that way was quicker, Zuma walks over to the others and Chris blows up his hovercraft. Shimmer gets off next and has a weight in one paw and gives everyone a dirty look, and she walks over to the others and drops the weight on Jared's paw. He then jumps and asks what was that for, and she said because he was looking at her. Topher tells Benny that she would be perfect for him. Colin gets off and is holding his head, he tells Chris that he isn't feeling well and asks Chris if he can go back home, Chris tells him that once he arrives he must stay for 8 weeks. Colin then sighs and walks over to the others, and then ends up throwing up in the lake. Ryan arrives and instantly runs over to Colin and pushes him into the lake, Rocky pushes Ryan in and asks him why he did that, Ryan tells Rocky that Colin is his younger brother and that Colin was being rude to him and he decided to give him payback. Ryder arrives next and gets off carrying his suitcase, Chris welcomes him and Ryder is shocked to see he is the only human so far, Chris tells him that there are still 4 more contestants to arrive, on of them will be a human. Porter gets off and slams his chin into the edge of the dock, Chris asks him if he is ok and Porter gets up and jumps around, saying he survived his first injury while not at home. Everyone looks at him as if he is crazy. Robert gets off and Ryan instantly yells, everyone looks at him and they notice that Ryan,Colin and Robert are all brothers, everyone is shocked, even Chris which asks if he needs to boot one of them. Ryan suggests that he boots Colin since he is the youngest and the weakest, but Colin says he will make it farther then him, Ryan laughs in doubt and says, better luck next time. Alex arrives and is happy to see Ryder and the pups and runs over to them, he knocks Skye into Chase and Chase helps her up while looking into her eyes, the 2 develop a relationship. Blizzard arrives last and laughs to see his younger sister, Tundra is competing and threatens to destroy her if he gets the chance. Rocky comforts her by saying he will make sure nothing happens to her, Chris says this is everyone and walks over to the end to take a picture of everyone, but the dock ends up collapsing and they all fall into the water, Chris tells them they have 2 hours to get settled. Topher tells everyone how he is a really popular pup and how he can easily take Chris's job, Rocky tells him he doesn't care and Topher gets upset and tells Rocky to dig in the trash. The loud speaker goes off and Chris tells everyone to meet at the campfire, once everyone is there, Chris splits them into 2 teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers, then he tells them that their first challenge will begin in 1 hour, Benny wonders what Chris will make them do, and Skye tells him that it's their first challenge it won't be hard, but then Chris ends up taking them to the top of the cliff and Benny says, oh sh**. And that ends the episode. Cast *A grub on a plate and a cockroach have a line each; however, it is unknown who voiced them. Trivia General *The order of the campers who arrived on the island is: Skye, Chase, Tundra, Rubble, Austin, Rocky, Topher, Benny, Marshall, Lilac, Kiki, Penelope, Jared, Zuma Shimmer Colin, Ryan, Ryder, Porter, Robert, Alex, and Blizzard. *The group picture that the campers pose in before the dock falls apart is used as the main promotional picture for the season. *According to Chris, all of the pups are sixteen years old; according to the script, Chris is twenty-five. *When Chris holds the magazines as he mentions the winner will receive "tabloid fame", the prototype designs of Cody and Tyler (later Jared and then an intern) are on the cover. *In the Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! episode page, it says the name of the episode is "The Not So Great Outdoors - Part 1". The same name was also used in Cake Entertainment flier and on Netflix. *On Netflix, this episode is titled "The Not So Great Outdoors: Part 1". Continuity *This episode, along with its successor, is one of three two-part episodes in the series. The others are Mutiny on the Soundstage, The Aftermath: IV, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, and None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2. *This is the only first episode of any season to not feature any kind of challenge in it, and is purely an introductory episode. *This is the first of three episodes in the series where all twenty-two characters have dialogue. The other two are Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and the Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *There is actually some foreshadowing of most of Total Drama Island's relationships, such as Rocky and Tundra, Chase and Skye, Jared and Lilac, Colin and Penelope's relationship. **Coincidentally, the first two campers picked for each team end up becoming a couple. ***For the Screaming Gophers, the first two people announced were Trent and Gwen. ***For the Killer Bass, the first two people announced were Geoff and Bridgette. **The only relationship that was not foreshadowed in any way is Courtney and Duncan. *Chris's conversation with Blizzard foreshadows the events of the next episode. References *Some of Leshawna's dialogue when she arrives on the island is taken from the promo for Camp TV, the prototype version of the season. **She asks "what's up" and declares that she's "in the "house". This comment was originally stated when she and Lindsay were in the cabins. **Her getting angry at Harold is comparable to when she was angry at Tyler in the promo. She had similar dialogue as well, saying, "Excuse me? What did you say to me? Oh, you ain't seen anything yet; I'll show you "big," baby!". ***However, the difference is that in the promo, she actually attacked Tyler, with Gwen as the only witness. Here, both DJ and Bridgette hold her back from attacking Harold. *When Chris mentions the horrendous food on the island, a giant grub saying "Hey now!" is seen. The grub appeared in the original promo for the series years ago. *Just before the cockroach is killed by Duncan, it screams out "Help me!" a reference to the climax of the 1958 science-fiction horror film, The Fly. *Trent's reference to Chris appearing on a skating show could be a reference to the fact that Chris's voice actor, Christian Potenza, appeared in a commercial in which he figure-skated. Goofs *When Chris is introducing the show, he says a camper will be eliminated every three days. He later then says there is a campfire ceremony every week. This inconsistency appears in other episodes as well, such as The Big Sleep where Courtney mentions they had only been there for a day, or Phobia Factor where the challenge is directly after the previous one. *The hand-print on Trent's shirt moves from being on the left to the right-hand side in this episode. *In the shot after Gwen got her food and before Chris walks into the lodge, Katie is seen sitting in the Killer Bass' table and Sadie sitting in the Screaming Gophers' table. Though they were originally on different teams, Sadie was supposed to be on the Killer Bass and Katie was supposed to be on the Gophers before switching places with Izzy from the Bass. Izzy was correctly seen in the Killer Bass table during the shot. *There are several scenes in which Duncan either has an additional piercing or one of them disappears: **When he is threatening Harold. **When Chris introduces Bridgette. **When Geoff ask Chris about ordering pizza. *When Chris is introducing the campers, he says that Trent was the ninth person to arrive at the island, when actually he is the tenth. *When Tyler crashes into the bag of luggage, Leshawna's bag is seen even though Leshawna doesn't arrive until later on. *When Heather first came on the dock, her belly button is missing. *When Heather first arrives, she is seen with no luggage, yet when she and Gwen enter the cabins, she is seen with two suitcases. *Eva wears her regular outfit in this episode, but when the campers pose for the group photo, she is wearing her swimsuit. *Izzy is absent when the Killer Bass receive their team's flag. *When Izzy hits her chin on the dock, her neck disappears. Additionally, her wristband is on her left wrist instead of her right. *There are several mistakes in the group picture: **Leshawna's earring is not colored correctly. **Trent's shirt collar is missing. **The color of Izzy's sarong is the same as her top. *When Katie asks DJ what he thinks their first challenge will be, she has Sadie's voice. *On the photo taken after the dock collapses, Beth is seen without her braces.